


Cats, Attacks, and Sexual Acts

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But Eren Doesn't Know That, Eren Is a Little Shit, Hate to Love, I lied, Levi is a bloodthirsty vampire!!, Levi likes to make shit jokes, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa really likes cats, Walmart is always open because logic, but no one really reads tags anyways, goldfish kidnapping?, he's just human, it's the perfect match, just read the story, oh well, ratings will probably go up, totally necessary fighting in pet shops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an average au where Eren wants to buy Mikasa a killer present for her birthday, but fails to think of anything good, probably because of the fact that he's an f-ing idiot. Also, Levi has the same goal as Eren, which results in the development of a steaming rivalry.</p><p>In other words, a couple of chapters of Eren and Levi being dick's to each for the sake of buying a cat.</p><p>Aka: Pussy War</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
